Fantastic Five
by MutantLover09
Summary: Gaining super powers has got be rough, right? Well, try having them when you're fourteen and hormonal. Throw in four other super powered adults and you've got a recipe for disaster. Especially when two of those adults are related to you. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, to those of you who actually take the time to read this, and welcome. I've had this story written down for awhile and just now decided to make it into a fanfic. Alrighty I'm just gonna give you a little summary, this is the how the first fantastic four movie would go if Sue and Johnny's nephew (that I made up) came along with them into space. And yes I know this idea has been done a million times; possibly a billion, but I thought 'oh what the heck' might as well get the idea out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fantastic four they belong to Stan Lee, and that other guy that helped him write his comics (whose name escapes me).**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

William Storm sat quietly inside of the private jet; that was currently hurtling at least 10,000 feet above the ground. The sixteen year old glanced out the window at the clouds whipping past the window, he looked further down and saw that the plane had just passed over a mountain range and was headed for a rather large lake. He pulled his light brown eyes away from the magnificent view, at hearing someone approaching his seat. He turned to see a red haired stewardess leaning over him. "We will be arriving soon," she said in a chipper voice.

The dark haired teen forced himself to smile calmly at her before replying "thanks."

The woman turned away from about to leave but glanced back at him, "do you need me to get you anything?" She asked sounding very much like a doting mother.

Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, _why do people treat me like I'm a little kid _he thought heatedly. However, he suppressed his angry emotions long enough to say "no thank you," in a dismissive tone. Once the teen was alone again he reached under his seat and pulled out his overly stuffed duffel bag, Will unzipped the top long enough to reach in and pull out a small photo that was stuffed in one of his jeans pockets. The teen glanced warily around the jet, to make sure no one was watching him, before he unfolded the ruffled photograph. The picture showed a small family standing in front of a suburban home smiling brightly. The man and the woman stood behind a dark haired boy, each with an arm wrapped lovingly over his shoulders. It was obvious that the man was the boys' father at first glance; they shared the same midnight black hair and broad chin. But the child also shared characteristics with the woman; they both had the same light brown eyes and nose, although the woman had blonde hair instead of black.

Will couldn't help but smile at the frozen figures; he ran his finger over the adults smiling faces. The picture had been taken some time ago, and was not in good condition. The edges were bent, and there was a clearly evident crease in the middle, as if it had been folded for some time and had just now been opened. "Maybe I should frame this or something." The teen murmured, sticking the photo in his back pocket.

The plane landed a few minutes later, and the teen exited with his bag draped over his shoulder. Will sauntered through the door leading to the miniature terminal and looked around confused. He had been expected his uncle to be waiting for him, but there was no one there. Just then the teen was grabbed from behind; he let out a startled yelp which quickly turned to laughter once he saw the familiar blonde hair of Johnny Storm.

Johnny gave the teen a rough noogie, ruffling is shaggy black hair. Will struggled against the older man's grip; "stop it!" He cried although he was still laughing, "you know I hate it when you do that". Johnny released Will; a bright grin plastered on his face.

"I know that's why I do it," he said with a casual shrug. Will flattened his ruffled hair, scowling light heartedly at his uncle he snatched up his duffel bag and looked around the empty terminal.

"I'm guessing this place belongs to Von Doom too?" The teen observed. Johnny scoffed at the mention of the wealthy business man; Victor Von Doom was extremely pompous and wasn't afraid to show it to anyone. Personally Johnny didn't like him but he had hired him to pilot the mission over Ben, so he couldn't be all bad.

"Yeah," Johnny said hoping to drop the subject as he turned and headed for the exit. "Let me show you to your room," he called over his shoulder.

Will jogged to catch up with the older man, who was strutting purposefully towards the exit. Johnny led his nephew out of the mini terminal and into another building just across from it. The pair passed several rooms before stopping in front of an empty one. Will peeked into it, there was a small bed tucked in the corner with an even smaller dresser next to it. He threw his bag onto the bed suddenly feeling extremely tired. The dark haired teen flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off. He glanced at the clock which read: 11:13 p.m. He distantly heard Johnny say "alright I'll be here at around seven to wake you up tomorrow so good night."

Will opened his heavy eyelids long enough to see a blue stretch suit sitting across the edge of the bed. He reached for a note that was stuck to the jumpsuit; he focused his blurry vision on the piece of paper. 'Will I'm so glad you're coming with us! You need to wear this in the morning and I can't wait to see you, Love Sue Storm.

The teen smiled tiredly and murmured "thanks Aunt Sue," before closed his eyes and dropped his head onto the pillow. After a few moments he fell asleep with Sue's note clutched gently in his hand.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Wake up." An overly cheery voice, distantly reached the sixteen year olds' ears the next day. But since he was a teenager he ignored it and rolled over moaning, Johnny frowned as his nephew rolled over and went back to sleep. "Will," he said firmly shaking the teens' shoulder, when he got no reaction the older man smiled mischievously.

The blonde haired man stuck his finger in his mouth, covering it in a sticky film of spit. Without hesitation he thrust his finger forward and stuck it in the still sleeping teens' ear. Will, who had been dreaming of being surrounded by a dozen of beautiful girls each begging for a chance to make out with him, yelped as the disgusting sensation jolted him from his pleasant dream. The black haired teen jumped in his bed, and unfortunately fell over the side of it landing with a 'thump' on the hard wood floor.

Johnny chuckled before reaching down and picking his nephew up off the floor. "Sorry," the man apologized still laughing "you really need to get up and get ready." Will yawned as he ran his hand through his spiky black hair; he mumbled agreement and slipped on his blue stretch suit. It was uncomfortably tight around the shoulders; Will looked down at his stomach and noticed in satisfaction that his six pack was clearly visible. He spent a lot of time working out since he was on the martial arts team and wrestling team at his high school.

Once he laced up his shin high black boots he grabbed his still packed duffel bag off the floor and followed his uncle out the door. Johnny led the younger male through several winding halls, seeming to know exactly where he was going. Will was too tired too start a conversation so he followed his uncle in silence, forcing his tired eyes to stay open; just barely. After a few minutes the pair came to a stop outside of a metal door; Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out a digital camera grinning like crazy.

Will rolled his eyes and slouched past him and through the door, once inside he froze in surprise. Sitting at the far end of the room, typing dutifully on his laptop was none other than Reed Richards, 'and if Reed's here then Ben should be too' the teen concluded as his eyes landed on the hunched form of a man digging around in an open locker.

Reed looked up from his work and smiled "hello Will, nice to see you" he said welcomingly. When Ben heard that he snapped up and out of his locker, following Reed's gaze he saw the young man standing at the entrance to the room, a duffle bag slung casually over his shoulder with a crooked smile on his face. The bald man smiled as he held out his hand for Will to shake; when he did Ben pulled him into a large hug.

"Uh Ben you're kinda crushing me!" Will squeaked; feeling as if his ribs were cracking. Ben quickly released the teen, who took several deep breaths to fill his squished chest. The older man sent him a crooked grin before returning to his packing.

"So Will." Ben said without looking up "whose idea was it to send you to space?"

The dark haired teen dropped onto a bench with a quiet 'thump'. "My Aunt Sue's," he answered offhandedly. "I was supposed to come stay with her over the summer, but after she found out about the mission and couldn't change it she said I should just come along."

Just then a harsh brash voice echoed throughout the locker room. "Captain on the bridge," it boomed. Will knew instantly who it was, but Ben unfortunately didn't. The older man snapped up and into attention, as he did a flash of light filled the room followed by ecstatic chuckling.

Johnny sauntered into the room holding a small digital camera in his hand. "Digital camera, $200, memory stick $59, the look on your hard ass former C.O's grill when he finds out he's your junior officer priceless!" The blonde haired man, informed Ben with a cocky grin.

Ben glared angrily at the younger man, before reaching forward and gripping his collars' zipper tightly. He zipped it up, savoring the look of shock that crossed Johnny's face. "I can handle the ship," Ben said. "I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition; but what I don't know is if I should be flyin' or doing Swan Lake in these suits. I mean who the hell came up with this?" He held up his own suit inspecting it critically.

"Victor did," a female voice said from the doorway to the room. Sue Storm walked in, wearing the same blue stretch suit; she glided across the floor holding several flight suits in her arms. She went on to explain the function of the stretch suits in a very scientific manner that made absolutely no sense to Will.

Fortunately Johnny spoke up, "that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool."

"Wow, fantastic" Reed breathed sounding mystified. "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules, I've been working on a formula for this." Will shook his head, along with Ben and Johnny. The teen knew that for some reason his Aunt still liked Reed. Yeah he was smart, but when it came to relationships he was about as intelligent as a postage stamp.

Sue sighed looked crestfallen, "great minds think alike." Forcing her attention away from her ex, she turned to Ben smiling gently. "Here you go Ben," she handed him his flight suit and he thanked her. "And Will this is yours," she added giving the teen a tight hug.

"Thanks Aunt Sue," Will said grinning. Sue smiled back before turning to Reed and roughly throwing his flight suit into his face. Without another word she exited the locker room, not even casting a retreating glance in Reed's direction. The dark haired teen winced at Reed's confused expression; the guy didn't even know he had offended Sue! _And how exactly is he a genius?_

Turning his attention away from the scientist, Will pulled on his flight suit. It was a grayish blue color that had a small emblem over the chest that read; W. Storm.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The trip into space had been particularly rough to say the least. And Will had done his best not to puke through the ordeal, just barely managing to hold in his breakfast. At the moment the team had exited the shuttle and was currently in the station's main control center.

The teen stood looking out a viewing port, a look of wonderment on his tanned face. Earth really was beautiful. Will was pulled from the amazing sight by the sound of quarreling voices; he turned around to see Ben glaring daggers at Victor.

"I see you still do all the heaving lifting," Victor mocked Ben with a flourish. "Maybe you should have stayed in the lab, field work never suited you." Von Doom said addressing Reed with mocking concern.

Ben took a step forward, looking on the verge of punching Victor's lights out. Will really would've liked to see that but knocking out a billionaire didn't sound like a good idea. Law suits and all that. So the teen spoke up not really talking to anyone in particular, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, I guess if Ben doesn't set the plants up then the next in line would have to do it." He turned to Johnny a mischievous glint in his eyes; "Wow Johnny that'd be you wouldn't it?" This snagged Ben's attention and he quickly dropped his glaring match with Von Doom.

Turning on his heel he exited the room growling under his breath, "over my dead body". Johnny followed the older man grumbling as well. Will turned and saluted mockingly at Victor; "Captain Doom," he joked. Before taking off after his uncle.

The three arrived at the air lock, and Johnny proceeded to help Ben into his suit. All the while lecturing Ben about why Sue and Reed shouldn't get back together. The dark haired teen interjected as he helped Ben pull on his suits sleeve.

"I gotta agree with Johnny, I mean the only thing Reed should get together with is a calculator. Or maybe my chemistry teacher…she's like sixty, seventy." The teen stopped his rambling at a pointed look from Johnny; Will shrugged and continued what he was doing.

"Like I was saying," Johnny continued. If you take into consideration the value of Victor and Reed, it's not really hard to see who comes out on top." Ben only glared at the blonde haired man before turning in preparation to exit.

"Don't trouble you tiny little mind," Ben growled without looking back.

Johnny only patted him on the back and informed him jovially "don't wonder off now boy." Ben rolled his eyes and stepped into the air lock; that sealed with a faint hiss behind him. The man bounced expertly along the walkway with the plants in tow, not even seeming bothered by the fact that there was no gravity!

"Wow he's pretty graceful for a big guy!" Will approved nodding his head. Johnny shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the keypad, no doubt checking Ben's vitals. Will took one last glance at the floating Ben, before announcing he had some business to take care of and walking down the corridor. Just as he arrived at the bathroom Reed dashed around the corner looking panicked.

"Hey Reed," the teen started slowly. "You okay?"

Reed didn't even stop to answer as he continued his mad dash towards the air lock. Will stared after him confused, _I'll check on him…after I go to the bathroom_. With one final glance over his shoulder the teen slipped into the bathroom and quickly relieved himself. (Sorry it had to be said!) As the teen exited the room he saw a glimpse of his Aunt Sue sprinting around the corner, she too heading for the air lock.

"This ain't good." He muttered taking off after his Aunt, as he did he passed a viewing port and saw Ben floating through open space with a cloud of cackling orange energy in his wake. _Holy shit_, he took off at a dead sprint in hopes of reaching the air lock. But suddenly the station shuddered causing the boy to stumble; but he managed to keep his feet and continue running. The sixteen year old froze as the station's lights flickered before going out. As Will rounded a corner he gasped, coming at him was a wall of orange energy! The teen didn't have time to stop as the wall slammed into him; he was thrown off his feet and into a wall cracking his head painfully on the hard surface. Will slumped to the ground his senses buzzing as the radioactive energy coursed through him. But his throbbing head mixed with the clouds' energy was too much and the boys' eyes closed as he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Well there you go the first chapter of Fantastic Five! I know a tad bit slow, but that's usually how the first chapter is. What can I say? Anyways Will's power WILL NOT be ice, that's been done way too many times thank you. It will however be something a little more traditional, can you guess what it is? If you can't then all you have to do is tune in for the next chapter and see!**

**Mutantlover out**


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer: The FF4 belongs to Stan Lee and the director of the movie, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah! Not me.**

**Chapter 2: Awakening **

Will groggily opened his heavy eye lids to see white ceiling tiles? He looked to the side and saw a heart monitor beeping dutifully in sync with his lub dubs. The teen rolled over once more to see Reed Richards sitting half asleep in a chair beside Will's hospital bed.

Will pulled himself upright, doing his best to ignore the pounding in his head. _Whoa, what happened? The last thing I remember is the space station and then the cloud…wait the cloud!_ He reached over and flicked Reed on the nose, causing the man to jump and yelp.

"Oh Will! I'm glad to see you're up," Reed said rubbing his slightly stinging nose.

"Reed what happened? The last thing I remember is seeing the Cosmic Storm and then nothing."

Reed stood stretching his stiff back, "well the cloud shut the station down and Johnny, Victor and I were able to get you, Ben and Sue back to Earth. You've been asleep for a couple hours now, and Ben and Sue still haven't woken up yet."

The boy flipped the covers off his legs and stood, wobbling a bit along the way. He put a hand up to his forehead as his vision spun, "whoa head rush."

"Are you okay to walk?"

Will nodded in determination he wanted to see his aunt and uncle, just to make sure they were alright. Reed left the room so Will could change; he pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a white T-shirt. He walked out of the room and followed Reed down the hospitals' halls. After a few minutes of silent walking Reed stopped in front of door number 203 and without hesitation Will pulled the door open and peeked in to see….nothing. His uncle wasn't even in the room.

"Uh, Reed he's not in here."

The scientist looked surprised but also peeked around the door as well. "Huh, I could have sworn he was resting." Just then a pretty nurse walked by the two followed closely by an eager looking Johnny. The blonde haired man didn't even notice his nephew and Reed as he pursued the nurse around the corner.

"Well that explains it." Will scoffed shaking his head.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A few days had passed since Will had woken up and finally after all his waiting Ben was starting to wake up as well. After finally finding Johnny the three men had gone to visit Sue, but she had yet to wake up. So Will had spent the days wandering around the hospital and mostly watching T.V. But at the moment he and Johnny were sitting in Ben's room, patiently. "You think he's gonna wake up soon?" Johnny whined. _Well I'm waiting patiently_. Will joked giving his uncle a lighthearted glare.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a doctor."

Johnny turned away a small pout creasing his forehead. Will was just about to ask his uncle how old he was, when the still unconscious Ben starting to groan and shift. Johnny leaned over him and said excitedly, "Hey he's waking up!"

"No really, I didn't notice." Will rolled his eyes at Johnny's immaturity.

Johnny didn't hear him as he was leaning over Ben calling his name. The bald headed man groaned a final time before asking in a fuzzy voice. "Ugh…Johnny where am I."

Johnny leaned back on his stool before answering. "Back on Earth, Victor's Medical facility we're in quarantine."

"Reed, Sue, Will are they okay?"

The teen leaned over so he was in Ben's line of vision. "They're okay…everyone _else_ is okay," he finished looking regretful.

Ben instantly picked up on the word "else" and his face paled a bit. "What's wrong with me?" The fear in his tone was evident, along with his steadily increasing heartbeat that could be heard via the heart monitor.

Johnny picked up for Will also looking sad. "I don't know how to say this but-."

He was interrupted by Ben shouting, "give me a mirror." He reached for the one by his bedside, but Johnny snatched it up first.

"I don't think that's a good idea, they said the shock alone could-."

"Give me that god damn mirror!" Ben growled. Before Johnny could object he grabbed it out of his hands.

"Don't worry Ben you had the best doctors in the world working on you." Will consoled. Slowly Ben raised the shaking mirror up to his face, the shaking however ceased the moment Ben saw his completely normal appearance.

"Sadly the doctors just couldn't do anything to fix your face." Johnny supplied gleefully. He shared a swift glance with his nephew before the two burst into ecstatic laughter. They stopped when Ben slung the mirror at them, and they just managed to duck out of the room as the mirror crashed into the wall busting into a million pieces.

Ben sat back in his hospital bed, his heart rate slowly returning to normal. The only thing on his mind was one word, "revenge" he muttered.

Will and Johnny burst out into the hall, still laughing maniacally. "Did you see his face," Will gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Y…yeah, classic." Johnny agreed bending over in an attempt to breathe. Just then Reed walked into the hall, he took one look at the still chuckling Storm's and shook his head.

"I really don't want to know." He clarified holding his hand up.

"You're probably right," Will nodded his laughter dieing down. "Just whatever you do, don't go into Ben's room." The teen slipped by Reed heading for the dining hall as he did he heard Johnny say.

"Nice do I'm liking the grandpa look." Before Reed could ask what Johnny was talking about he'd also slipped around him following Will. He turned around just in time to see Reed looking critically at his graying temples.

After the duo had finished their quick meal Johnny headed back to his room saying he was going snowboarding. Will declined the offer to go along saying he didn't feel all that well. Instead he went for a walk through the hospital pulling his jacket tightly around him. He wondered around the eerily empty building for a few hours, until getting bored and heading back to the cafeteria. Will popped into the room to see Reed, Sue and Ben laughing and joking at the far side of the dining room.

"Hey," he greeted. The three adults turned to him smiling, Will was happy to see that they all looked much better than the last time he saw them. Will took a seat between Sue and Ben, snagging a roll of Ben's plate as he went. He sent Ben a wide grin around a mouthful of bread and the man rolled his eyes.

"Reminiscing about the good ol' days, are we?" Will asked taking another large bite of roll.

Sue pretended she didn't hear him, instead staring into the distance. "Reed do you remember that time when we skipped out on that lecture at College to go to the new pizza place on campus?" She said in a wistful way.

Reed picked up for her, "and we stayed so long the teacher came in and found us."

"And he made us go to the next three lectures and sit in the front row." Ben finished barely containing his laughter.

The three adults burst into laughter again, and after a moment Will joined in.

"Reed, you really skipped out on lecture?" Will asked once he'd calmed down.

The scientist shrugged, "I was a kid once too."

Will raised an eyebrow skeptically and Ben chuckled. But he stopped putting a hand up to his chest as a loud gurgling emitted from his stomach. The three other people at the table stared at Ben wide eyed. "Are you okay?" Reed said looking concerned.

Ben shook himself, "yeah bad shrimp. I think I'd better go lie down." He stood up a hand still placed tenderly on his chest. The group watched him go with mixed emotions, Reed felt concerned for his friend. Will was sad to see him go because he'd wanted to apologize for earlier. Sue felt awkward now that her old friend was gone leaving her with her ex but was glad however that her nephew was still there.

"So," she said. "How've you been?" Directing the question at Reed.

The scientist clearly looked uncomfortable and Will took that as his cue to leave. "Uh I'm gonna go get some food," he said quickly before hopping up from his seat and walking away. He stood at the food bar keeping one ear attuned to their conversation. It started out friendly enough that is until Sue's good natured voice took on a hint of barely suppressed rage.

The boy winced in sympathy glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of her anger. Suddenly he heard Sue gasp and shriek, he turned around just in time to see Reed's arm stretch out about four feet past the cuff of his shirt and grab a wine bottle just before it hit the floor. Will looked to his Aunt and could only see her clothes floating in the air. "Holy shit!" Will shouted running towards where he thought his Aunt was sitting.

Just as he reached her floating clothes she rematerialized looking scared and confused. Will stared in amazement as Reed's arm snapped back to its original length causing Reed to stare in equal amazement at his hand.

"What just happened?" Sue asked her voice shaking a bit.

"I…I don't know." Reed answered shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't you guys read comics?" Will interjected his voice filled with awe. "You just turned invisible," he pointed to Sue. "And you just stretched your arm to impossible lengths," he finished pointing to Reed.

Before anyone could say anything to that Johnny burst into the room, dressed in only a pink jacket wrapped around his waist? "Hey guys, you'll never believe what just happened to me!" he shouted breathlessly.

Will looked between Reed and Sue before saying, "you'd be surprised what we're willing to believe at this point."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A few minutes later Reed, Sue, Johnny and Will were walking purposely towards Ben's room. Each of them lost in their own thoughts, Reed and Sue led the way. While Johnny and Will trailed behind them.

"It has to be the cloud, it's fundamentally altered our D.N.A," Sue argued to Reed.

He shook his head holding up his hand, "we'd need a substantial amount of evidence before making that leap."

Will turned to Johnny to ask his opinion but found that his uncle was no longer beside him. Will looked over his shoulder to see Johnny staring wide-eyed at his thumb, the teen slipped back to his side. "Uh Johnny I know your thumb must be interesting but we kinda have a bigger issue right now." Will said a tad bit annoyed.

Johnny looked to his nephew a wide grin coming across his face. "Watch this," the man said simultaneously snapping his fingers. As he did a bright orange flamed popped into existence burning out of Johnny's thumb!

Will shrieked, sounding quite girlish, and jumped away from his uncle. "Wow! You're thumbs on fire!" he shouted drawing the attention of Reed and Sue. They turned around, saw Johnny's thumb on fire and shared a swift glance.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our D.N.A." Reed clarified ignoring Sue's triumphant grin.

She paused in her inner victory and looked around. "Hey, where's Will?"

"Uh over here," came the hesitant and quiet reply. The three adults turned towards the sound of the voice and were shocked to see Will standing halfway through the wall. His head and upper torso were visible but the rest of his body was in the wall.

"W…Will you're standing in the wall," Reed stammered.

Will glared at him, "whoa really Reed I'm standing in the wall?" He paused letting his sarcasm hang before shouting furiously, "would you stop standing there and help me!"

Johnny shook himself from his stupor and grabbed a hold of Will's arm. After tugging for a good two minutes he was able to pull the teen completely out of the wall. Will shook out his arms rolled his shoulders that had not felt good.

"Well Will, I think we know what you can do." Johnny said observing his shaken nephew.

"And what is that exactly?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can walk through stuff." Johnny answered sounding excited.

"Look," Reed interjected sounding nervous. "We can discuss this later; right now we need to find Ben, if this is happening to us." He trailed his eyes downcast.

_What could be happening to Ben_? The question was left unanswered as the group set off again at a fast pace, after a few tense minutes they arrived outside Ben's room. Where they could here moaning and groans of pain coming from inside. Reed pulled at the doorknob but found that it was locked, "hey Ben open up." The scientist ordered banging on the door. The moaning increased but the door remained locked.

"Ben…Hey Ben it's us…Ben open up." The four people shouted when there friend didn't answer them.

Reed turned to Will panic in his eyes, "Will you need to walk through the wall and open the door."

The teen looked a taken back but nodded determinedly and braced his shoulders facing the wall. He took several deep breathes before running at the wall, expecting to walk through it but soon found that was not the case. He slammed his head full forced into the wall his body following a moment later and he fell to the ground with a loud 'oof'. Will sat on the floor holding his nose in pain, "great idea Reed." He hissed and muttered something inaudible under his breath that sounded something like "smother ducker."

Reed turned away and kneeled in front of the door while Sue typed furiously on the keypad beside it. Amazingly as Reed stuck his arm under the door it flattened so thin that he was able to slide it under the crack that separated it from the floor. Soft thumps were heard from the other side of the door as Reed's outstretched arm searched for the lock on the other side. After a few moments the four people heard a quiet click as the door was unlocked and Reed pulled his hand back out.

He stood up looking sheepishly at the three assembled Storm's. "That's gross." Johnny clarified and Will nodded in agreement, a bright red mark already appearing on his forehead.

Reed scowled at him just as an enormous crash was heard from the other side of the door. Reed flung the door open to see a huge hole in the wall big enough to admit a small car, the room was in shambles and the bed was broken in half.

"What the hell happened in here," Will breathed looking around at the destroyed room.

Johnny, who was standing beside the hole suddenly shouted while pointing. "Hey guys look, look, look!" They rushed over just in time to see a large, orange, bumpy…thing, disappear into the trees. "What is that thing," Johnny breathed.

"I…I think that's Ben," Sue stammered looking shaken. Before anyone could say anything to that, the door opened again and Victor Von Doom walked in. He had a few stitches going across his temple but other than that he was okay.

"What happened in here?" He demanded sternly.

"Uh, Victor," Sue said quickly hurrying to stand in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Victor waved her off, "I'm fine just a few scrapes."

"Ben did this." Reed spoke up quietly keeping his eyes downcast, "he had some kind of reaction to the cloud…and he's not the only one." He added after glancing at the Storm's.

Will heard Sue try to apologize to Victor about something but he cut her off coldly. "Just find him." Then he disappeared back out the door leaving Sue to stare after him looking hurt.

"So any ideas on where the big guy's going?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe he just ran out for a bite." Will suggested only half joking.

Reed ignored him and answered staring at a rumpled picture on the ground. "He's going home." Will and Johnny peeked around Reed's shoulders to look at the picture; it showed Ben and a pretty blonde woman smiling happily at the camera.

Will made an 'oh' face while Johnny looked downright amazed. "I didn't know Ben had a girl!" He shouted completely flabbergasted. Without saying another word Reed trudged out the door his shoulders slumping.

Sue stared after him before turning to her brother and nephew. "Guys go pack your stuff; we're heading for New York." She informed them before following Reed out of the room.

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy lately, but fear not I will not let this story die. You can count on that. As long as there is one person out there that's likes this story I will continue to write it! I will try my best to make the next chapter faster but don't hold your breath.**


	3. New York! New York!

**Authors note:** Heh, wow thanks so much people! I got four reviews. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. And like I said before if you've got any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to PM me or leave a review. I will reply to every review that is sent in.

**Disclaimer:** The Fantastic Four don't belong to me; if they did I'd be freakin' rich…and old. Wow I'm glad I don't own them.

Chapter 3: New York! New York!

Will sat squished in the backseat of a taxi cab that was currently speeding along the Brooklyn Bridge. He was crammed in the back between his aunt and uncle with Reed up front, looking jumpier by the second. After the four of them had gotten packed they had left the Hospital as fast as possible, Hell bound for New York. It took about four hours to get there and not to mention the two hours it had taken to decide on where they should start looking for Ben.

After much arguing, mostly between Reed and Sue, they had decided on starting at Ben's fiancée's house. It was about four blocks away from the Brooklyn Bridge. Will really didn't want to say anything but he had started feeling sick to his stomach about half an hour ago. Ever since he was a little kid he would car sick if he was in the car for over fifteen minutes. That's why he hated traveling so much.

And they had been in this stupid cab for well over that. The teen groaned as his stomach lurched, he felt his legs start to shake which always signified that he was about to loose his lunch.

"Will are you okay?" Sue looked to him, her expression concerned.

He placed a forced smile on his lips; not wanting to be a burden he lied. "Yep, I'm great."

"Don't tell me you're falling through the seat again." Johnny interjected his tone bored.

Will glared at him remembering the unfortunate incident or rather incidents on the way here. The teen had fallen through the airplane seat, waiting room seat, his luggage handles and the taxi cab seats. It had been a frightening experience in the plane when he felt himself start to fall through the floor. But luckily Johnny had managed to pull him out again. And not to mention before he started to faze through objects his entire body would start to tingle, as if insects were crawling all over his skin. "I'd like to see how you feel when you start suddenly walking through solid objects!" Will shouted annoyed.

The cab driver, an Indian man with a long curly black beard looked back at him one bushy eyebrow raised. Will peered at the man's name plate before turning to him. "Ha just ignore that last comment Sneh, too much video games and what not." (I know I'm going to Hell for that stereotypical remark but it was necessary.)

The driver ignored his comment muttering something under his breath that sounded strangely like, "stupid Americans."

"Tone it down a bit Will," Sue whispered in his ear. "I know you're not feeling so well but try to keep the 'powers' thing quiet."

The teen nodded to show that he understood when suddenly the cab screeched to a stop. The three Storm's in the back were thrown forward, each cracking their head on the plastic divider between the driver and the back seat.

"Ouch," Johnny moaned holding his forehead.

"Why'd we stop?" Sue asked, she too holding her forehead.

"I don't know," the driver said in a thick Indian accent. "It looks like there was accident up ahead."

The four occupants in the car shared a swift glance each coming to the same conclusion. But Johnny was the one who voiced their thoughts, "I always said Ben was an accident waiting to happen." Deciding to ignore that little comment Reed paid the driver and hopped out of the car. Followed closely by Sue, Johnny and Will, as one they maneuvered their way through the backed up cars.

After a few moments they came to a crowd of people standing in front of three very large cops, who were telling the people to back it up and move on. Sue turned to Reed, "Reed we have to get passed them."

The scientist met her piercing gaze unflinching. "You think Ben is over there?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "no duh Reed. Who else could stop traffic like this?"

"Hey guys! I see him," Will shouted from somewhere to the group's right. They turned around to see Will standing with his eyes narrowed in concentration when he turned to them they could see that his eyes had gone completely white. The teen's foggy white eyes widened and he blinked them several times before they returned to their natural color. "Whoa," he breathed completely astounded.

"I've got x-ray vision," he whispered excitedly to the three adults. After a moment he paused a disgusted look crossing his face, "and I gotta say you guys look really gross when your insides are on the outside."

Reed, who had been standing with his mouth gaping open, shook himself. "Did you see Ben?"

Will seemed to look thoughtful before answering slowly. "Yeah I think so it was hard to tell but I'm sure it was him."

Reed finally came to a decision, they needed to get around these cops and the only person who could do that was. "Sue, I need you to sneak around these cops and get to Ben." Reed whispered rapidly his mind moving a mile a minute.

Sue looked skeptical, "why me?"

Johnny spoke up before Reed could, "because sis you can turn invisible."

The woman seemed to understand because she nodded a determined light shining in her eyes. The men stepped away from her to giver her room to concentrate, Sue closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Clearly in deep thought, after a moment she shimmered away from sight. But her clothes were left floating in the air, "uh Sue your clothes. Loose them," Reed whispered to her.

"Oh, um okay." Sue answered starting to pull her clothes off; she began to notice that most of the gathered crowd was looking at her. Just as she had pulled her pants off, leaving her in her bra and panties, she reappeared her invisibility gone.

The woman looked down saw her bare skin, and immediately covered her self up her anger flaring. "Great idea Reed," she hissed mimicking the same tone Will had the other day.

Speaking of Will he was standing next to Johnny, both of whom had gone extremely pale. "I'm gonna need therapy after this," Will muttered turning his head away from his aunt.

"I'm right behind you Will-y," Johnny added also turning away.

Reed was still staring at Sue a mix of emotions on his face. "Whoa you've been working out," he said a bit dazed.

Sue glared at him, "shut up." She growled grabbing her shirt off the ground and holding it in front of her chest. "You think this is good, why don't you strip down next and have a hundred people stare at you Reed!"

"Uh, Aunt Sue?" Will interjected his face still pale.

"What?" Sue hissed before noticing that she had turned invisible again, "oh." Pulling off her remaining clothing Sue wove her way through the crowd, who were still staring dumbly at the place she had been last standing.

"Hey come on," Reed whispered as he too slipped his way out of the crowd. Grimacing, Johnny picked up his sister's discarded clothes and followed him. The three men came out on the other side of the police blockade and Johnny handed Sue her clothes. She disappeared behind a taxi and came back a few minutes later clothed again.

"I still can't believe you made me do that." Sue said angrily to Reed.

"We got through didn't we?" The scientist said, "Just find Ben." And with that he was gone in search of his friend. Sue climbed on top of a taxi and shouted Ben's name, while Johnny headed to the left and Will to the right. Will had just climbed over a mini van when he heard the sound of someone whimpering? The teen peeked around a pile of car pieces to see a girl about his age stuck in between to crashed cars. Fire had trapped her there and she was desperately searching for a way out.

"Mom?" The girl called shakily her voice thick with tears. Suddenly a spark managed to catch itself in a puddle of gasoline and before anyone could move it erupted into a huge explosion. That caused the stalled cars to also explode in a deadly chain reaction.

"Oh Hell," Will cursed as he saw the wall of flames heading towards the trapped girl. Before his mind could process what he was doing the boy found himself leaping through the flames and to the girl's side. He grabbed her hand to run, but the flames were too fast so he spun around and pulled the girl into a tight embrace holding her small frame against his broader chest, as he willed his powers to work. And just as the wall of flames reached them, they passed harmlessly through them. Will clenched his eyes shut afraid to open them for fear of deactivating his power and causing both him and the girl to be burned to a crisp. After what seemed like hours the fire died down and Will released the girl his breathing coming in quick pants.

His legs felt wobbly and his head spun from sudden exhaustion. Using his powers had taken a lot out of him, just as his legs gave out on him he felt a pair of small hands grab his torso holding him up. Will turned his bleary eyes to see the girl, soot and scratches covered her face as she tried to hold the much larger teen up. Maybe it was the smoke intake or just the fact that he had fazed himself through fire but the girl looked like an angel.

Her shimmering brown hair fell to just above her shoulders in soft curls that framed her almost flawless face. Even though her clothes were ripped and torn she still looked gorgeous. The girl grunted with the effort of holding Will up and he did his best to stand.

After a few moments he managed it although he still looked exhausted. "A…are you okay?" Will panted.

The girl looked him up and down her blue eyes frightened, "what are you?"

Will took a step back shocked by her tone and expression, "I'm a kid just like you." He objected even though deep down he felt as if he were lying.

"Maybe," the girl said uneasily, though she didn't seem as afraid as she was before. That small change made Will feel a tiny bit better, but he still felt like a freak. Before he could comment on that she turned and ran back to the crowd her brown hair disappearing into the mass of people.

Will stared after her hurt in his eyes he couldn't believe what the girl had just said. _I'm not a freak, am I?_ A loud screeching noise pulled the boy from his thoughts and he whipped his head around his eyes widening with fear. Coming towards him, with no intention of stopping, was a fire engine. Will shouted in fear covering his head with his arms, he sent up a silent prayer wishing to be with his parents if worse came to worse.

But when he opened his eyes the truck was no longer in front of him, he turned around to see it behind him, hanging precariously over the edge of the bridge. Will couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that escaped his lips, he was safe to live another day.

_Maybe I am starting to get the hang of this_, Will thought looking at his hands. The teen looked up when he heard someone screaming and calling for help, he rushed to the edge of the bridge and looked over. A fireman was hanging on the end of the extended ladder for dear life, as Will watched another lost his grip and fell. But before he fell ten feet and arm stretched out of nowhere and caught him. Will followed the arm to its owner, not surprised to see Reed.

As Reed pulled the fireman back up Will came to a decision. Before he could talk himself out of it he ran to the fire engine and pulled himself to the top after recovering his bearings he climbed to the ladder. He looked out over the edge; the ladder was extended its full length and was really far down.

Will took a shaky breath his earlier stomach sickness returning. "Ok, ok you can do this…it's only like twenty feet down…hanging over the water…which is like a hundred feet down." He squeaked the last part his voice cracking. The teen cleared his throat and started his slow climb down the ladder wondering the whole way why he was doing this, why was he risking his life for someone he didn't even know. Unfortunately he had no answer but he figured it was some sort of hero complex that he'd always had; from defending smaller kids on the playground to standing up against steroid using seniors.

When he was about halfway down the ladder he felt the engine slide backward.

"Ahh," he cried as he momentarily lost his grip falling through the air, before snagging a rung a few feet from the end of the ladder he clung to it frozen, his breathing short and irregular. That had been too close. Forcing his shaking arms to hold he looked over his shoulder, to see the fireman right below him. He crawled down one more rung and grasped on tight.

He reached his arm down to the man, "grab my hand!" The fireman stared at his hand, eyes wide with fright. The engine shifted again sliding backward farther over the edge. "Come on," Will said again forcefully.

The man seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and reached for Will's hand. Grunting with effort Will managed to pull the much larger man back up onto the ladder and they both began to crawl back to the top. Just as they reached the top the fire engine shifted once more, but this time it tipped back onto the road. Will and the fireman peeked over the top to see a huge orange man. He was about 6'3 covered in bumpy orange rocks, Will gasped knowing that face anywhere; it was Ben!

Ben had pulled the fire engine back onto the bridge, as he released the front end he collapsed onto his knee breathing hard. "Ben," Will shouted leaping off the truck, landing beside the exhausted rocky man.

Ben looked up to Will his eyes slightly dilated, "did I do it?"

Will looked at him confused for a moment before getting what he'd asked. "Yeah you did Ben, you saved me and them." He motioned a hand back to the firemen, who were watching the scene with awe. Suddenly the two heard sound erupt around them and first it started out quiet until it grew to a roar. People were applauding those who hand seen what they'd done were cheering madly for them, Reed, Sue and Johnny appeared at their side each looking slightly bedraggled.

Ben looked around at the crowd as he pulled himself to his feet, and he looked around one face caught his eye. Debbie was watching the scene also her eyes were puffy and red and her clothes were ruffled as if she'd thrown them on in haste. Ben took a step towards her hopeful that she had come to tell him his appearance didn't matter. That she loved him for who he was, that was not the case however as the blonde haired woman bent down placing something delicately on the ground. With one last pained glance at Ben, she disappeared into the crowd.

Ben walked to the spot she'd been standing at moments before and looked down to see the ring he had proposed to her with. Breathlessly he bent down and tried to pick it up, but his fingers were far too large to pick the small ring up off the ground. Growling in frustration he tried harder to pick it up but still couldn't.

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and snatched the ring up. Ben looked upward his eyes glistening with unshed tears; Reed was standing beside him his face grim. Reed placed the ring gingerly in Ben's hand as the rock covered man stood up.

"I promise you," Reed started his voice shaky. "Until there is not a breath left in me, you will be Ben again." Ben nodded his head never wanting to believe anything as much as that.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ben, Reed, Sue, Johnny and Will stood inside a tent each getting examined by a paramedic. Well everyone except Ben, who was sitting alone staring sourly at the far side of the tent. One paramedic was holding a stethoscope to Will's chest and just to freak him out Will caused the instrument to faze through his body.

The man jumped and stared wide eyed at the teen. "Oh my bad," Will said grinning, starting to tire of the man's annoyingly persistent questions.

"I think I'm done," he added hopping out of his chair. He strolled slowly over to Ben surprised to see Johnny already there, staring curiously at the man's head.

"Where are you ears?" Johnny asked his eyebrows rose when Ben whipped around to glare at him.

Will slid in between them hoping to defuse the situation, "uh don't worry Ben he's just kidding." He pointed to a spot where he thought he saw what resembled an ear, "I see one right there." He wasn't sure if Ben believed him but he didn't look like he was going to throttle Johnny anymore so everything was good.

Reed and Sue walked over to the group each looking tired beyond belief. "This is insane," Reed sighed heavily sitting down on one of the fold up chairs beside Johnny. Sue collapsed beside him and put her head in her hands.

"I don't see how this could get any worse," Reed said again rubbing his temples.

Suddenly a middle-aged fireman walked up to them a smile on his welcoming face. "They're waiting for you outside," he informed cheerfully.

Reed looked up at him surprise written all over his tired face, "who's waiting for us?"

The fireman, Lieutenant Miller, according to his name plate looked confused. "The reporters, for the press conference," he said a taken back.

"Ask and you shall receive Reed," Will drawled out. The scientist scowled at the teenager, Will only crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Reed stood up addressing Lieutenant Miller, "we're not going public with this. We're scientists…and a kid, not celebrities."

"Hey, I resent that!" Will interjected fuming. He hated being called "kid" he was sixteen, he even shaved for crying out loud.

The Lieutenant ignored Will's comment and instead reached over and turned the T.V on, "it's too late for that son." Before Reed could object what was on the television caught his eye, it showed a clip of Ben after he had saved the fire engine. The clip switched to a screen with a reporter at the bottom scrolled the words: Fantastic Five Threat or Menace?

"Cool," Johnny shouted. Jumping to his feet he started towards the exit his face flushed with excitement.

"Wow cool it Johnny," Sue said hopping into his path. "Where do you think you're going?"

Johnny turned to her his excitement still there, "I'm gonna go talk to them." He said as if it were obvious.

"No you're not," Sue told him sharply. "We need to think this through."

"Yeah, I agree with that." Will added standing beside Reed.

"That's great brainstorm," Johnny said cheerfully. And before anyone could stop him he dashed out of the tent.

The four remaining people shared a quick glance each coming to the same conclusion: Johnny could not be their spokesperson. As one they rushed out of the tent pursuing the still grinning Johnny. Just as the group came around the corner they were hit with a wave of sound and flashing lights.

Will squinted as he identified the flashing lights to be cameras, what seemed like a hundred cameras flashing at once. And Johnny was standing at the forefront his arms outstretched as if soaking in all of the attention, he turned to the group a broad grin across his face. "Isn't this great," he said to Reed. Well actually he shouted at Reed because the sound was so great.

"So which one of you is the leader," Lieutenant Miller asked coming up to the group.

"That'd be me," Johnny said excitedly, jumping to the front of the group.

The Lieutenant looked him up and down, before scoffing. "No seriously," he said. Will covered his mouth with his hand trying to quell his laughter at seeing Johnny shot down. His uncle glared at him as walked back to his side. And the teen shrugged nonchalantly.

"What can I say; you're obviously not leader material." Will teased and Johnny smacked his nephew in the back of the head, at least he tried to. But Will saw it coming and fazed his head through Johnny's hand, causing the man to hit only air. "Example one," Will added grinning smugly.

The next thing Will knew Reed was standing in front of the group, microphone in hand looking like he was about to puke. "Uh…uh," he stuttered and the reporters quieted down. "During our mission to space the Von Doom space station was hit with as yet unidentified cosmic ener-." Reed was cut off as the reporters started firing questions at him left and right.

"What happened on the space station?"

"Does it hurt when you stretch?"

"Can one of you walk through solid objects?"

"Is it true one of you can fly?"

Johnny spoke up after that, "yes that'd be me and it's actually harder than you'd thin-."

He was cut off also as the reporters started shouting again, drowning him out. Sue stepped up to the microphone and spoke into it calmly. "We really don't know much more than you do at this point, that is why we will be going directly to a lab to diagnose our symptoms."

Mere seconds after she said that the reporters started shouting again, this time louder.

"Are you saying this is some sort of disease?" A male reporters' voice rose above the rest and Reed and Sue shared a nervous glance not sure how to respond to that.

Thankfully Johnny did, "if having special powers is a disease then yeah we got it bad." He wrapped his arm over Ben's shoulder and then Will's before saying, "A new day is dawning on New York. The day of the Fantastic Five," he declared his face completely serious.

Another reporter shouted skeptically, "that thing doesn't look so Fantastic." He was pointing to Ben who snarled and took a challenging step forward but Will jumped in front of him angered by the reporters' blatant disrespect.

"Hey pal come up here and say that to my face," he shouted his expression down right pissed.

Johnny stepped in one more time in hopes of diffusing the situation, "what he means is every team needs a mascot." He shot an apologetic glance at Ben for once feeling bad about insulting him.

Reed sighed and took the microphone back his patience running thin, "Look, look we went into space to cure disease to save lives. But now it's our disease our lives on the line…thank you no more questions." With that he turned on his heel and headed away from the crowd, after a moment the others followed.

Once back in the tent Reed, Sue, and Will collapsed onto the folding chairs. "Well I think that went well," Johnny said cheerfully. Only for Will to throw an empty can of soda at the side of his head, it bounced off with a ping and Johnny hastily added, "Or ya know maybe not."

**Author's Note:** Whew, sorry again for the long wait been kinda busy. And sadly I didn't change much in this chapter from what happened on the movie but do not fear the next chapter will not contain word for word dialogue from the movie. Alright you know what to do, press the little review button and tell me what you think!


	4. Baxter Building

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fantastic Four…sorry.

ML: Um, please don't start grabbing the pitch forks. I know it's been a long time since I updated but I'm back now and I'll try to be more frequent. A few things I need to say here, just in case you forgot: The Five are now in New York; they just saved the people on the bridge and are now waiting to go to the Baxter Building. Another thing, Will is now fourteen instead of sixteen, kay.

* * *

Chapter 4: Baxter Building

"C'mon Will we were on the news, most likely all over the world. How cool is that?" Johnny Storm explained excitedly to his nephew as the five stood in the tent waiting for their ride to the Baxter Building. Reed and Sue were conversing quietly at the far end of the tent, while Ben sat alone staring sullenly into his rocky palm. Will and Johnny were standing at the entrance both drinking sodas that had been graciously given to them by the ambulance staff.

Will nodded his head distractedly, not really listening to what his uncle was saying. He was a little busy trying to stop himself from phasing through the table he was leaning against. Apparently if he didn't focus he got kinda … unstable, he guessed would be the word. Man, he was tired.

After phasing through the fire and then using his powers to goof off, he was feeling drained. Almost as if he'd run a marathon, Will yawned and flopped heavily into a hard backed chair. _Scratch that, make it two marathons,_ he mentally corrected.

Will felt someone sit down beside him but didn't bother to look up, his head sitting in the palms of his hands. He felt a gentle hand brush his shoulder and Sue's voice said, "Will, honey are you alright?"

The teenager scoffed and glanced momentarily up at his aunt, "Oh yeah Sue, I'm great. I'm just a freak that's all. I mean I was a freak before but now, the chances of me getting a date are pretty much non existent."

Sue shook her head her lips puckered, "Will you're not a freak." He looked at her incredulously and she added, her voice firm, "You were never a freak and you're still not one, you're just a little different. And there's nothing wrong with that." She tilted her head to Johnny, who was standing a few feet away, "And beside it could be worse, you could be a freak like Johnny."

"Hey," the blond haired man objected, and Sue and Will snickered.

Will sighed after his laughing but grimaced when his head began to pound with a major migraine. "Ugh," he moaned rubbing his temples.

"What is it," Sue asked, sounding worried.

"My head," Will answered his voice a low moan. "After I used my power things I've felt kinda drained and now my heads hurting," his brown eyes were clenched shut from the pounding that seemed like it was trying to bust in skull in half.

"That's interesting," Reed's voice said from somewhere in front of Will. The teen looked up, squinting his eyes against the dim lights that felt like they were burning into his corneas. "The same thing happened to Sue when she … well did whatever she did."

"Yeah, so," Will asked, whimpering slightly when a stab of pain sliced through his skull. "What's that got to do with what I'm feeling now?"

"Maybe nothing, and maybe everything," Reed said, his expression slipping into brilliant scientist mode. "We'll get you to the Baxter and I'll run some tests to see what's up." Reed walked towards the Lieutenant from earlier and spoke quietly to him; the man nodded and disappeared out of the tent.

"Where's he headed off to," Ben said in his gravelly voice that sounded like two rocks grating together.

"I asked him if he could arrange some transportation to get us to the Baxter Building," Reed said, looking rather proud of himself.

Will nodded and buried his head into his black sleeved arms, resisting the urge to cry out in pain. He'd never felt anything like this before, even all the times he'd gotten beat up as a kid couldn't rival what he was feeling. His arms and legs felt wobbly and jell-o like and his vision was blurring slightly around the edges from the pounding in his head.

"Is it that bad," Sue asked worriedly when she felt her nephew begin to shake.

"Yea-" Will's answer was cut off when his whole body fell through the chair he was sitting on and he landed, with a thump on hard concrete. Sue reached down a hand to help him up, but his hand slipped right through hers. Sue tried again with the same result.

"Reed," she yelped trying once more to grab Will, unsuccessfully. "What's going on?"

Will felt his body start to slip through the concrete he was sitting on, if he fell through it would lead him to a very painful twenty story drop into cold water. He screamed and leapt up onto his wobbly legs only to have his feet begin to sink through the ground. Will narrowed his eyes at them, willing the phasing to stop. It did but it left Will with a pained stomach and a pale face.

"Hey Will, are you okay," Johnny asked warily, all the adults in the tent watching the boy with unease.

Will shook his head and dashed from the tent on unsteady legs that wobbled precariously underneath him. He leaned his head over the side of the bridge and proceeded to empty his stomach of all he'd eaten that day into the water far below. Will felt someone pat him on the shoulder, someone with heavy rocky hands and Ben said, "It's alright kid, just let it out."

The dark haired teen looked up at him gratefully but his throat burned and he turned his head away and heaved up more of his breakfast. After a few minutes of stomach churning gagging there was nothing left and Will collapsed against the bumper of a parked police car. His hands were shaking and he clenched them into fists doing his best to ignore the bile taste in his mouth. "B-Ben I'm not feelin' so good," Will mumbled blinking his eyes rapidly to clear his foggy vision.

"C'mon let's get you back inside," Ben said, gently grabbing the boy by the shoulder. Will stumbled when he accidentally phased through Ben's arm.

"Oops," Will said regaining his balance, but stopped when he noticed Ben staring at him with clear embarrassment. "Wha-" he stopped when Ben pointed at him and Will looked down, gasping when he saw his jeans lying on the ground around his ankles. He had phased out of his pants!

Will pulled them back up with lightning speed his cheeks turning a cherry red. He put his head in his hand, _well if my powers weren't a bother before they certainly are now._ Will chanced a glance at Ben, who looked like he was about to crack up with laughter, "Don't say anything to Johnny," Will said, though it sounded like he asked.

"Don't say anything to Johnny," Ben confirmed with a nod before leading the stumbling and weary boy back into the tent. He sat the trembling Will down in the chair beside Sue and the blond woman instantly wrapped an arm around her nephew, her expression concerned. Will leaned into her embrace and Sue patted his hair and Ben was struck by how close the Storm's actually were, even Johnny looked concerned. And he was an immature moron.

Sue tore her eyes away from Will, who was sleeping quietly on her shoulder and looked up at Reed. "What do you think is wrong with him," She asked worry evident in her tone.

Reed shook his head looking, for the first time, at a loss for words. "I don't know, maybe exhaustion from doing whatever he did, maybe the radiation from the cloud did something to him that didn't happen to us because we're older." He waved his hands as if to say 'who knows.'

"But is he going to be okay," Johnny asked, glancing anxiously at his sleeping nephew. He may not have been the most mature of men, but he cared for the kid. Will was almost like a little brother to him and if something was wrong with him … Johnny didn't even want to think about it.

Reed walked forward and placed his palm against Will's forehead, wincing involuntarily when he pulled his hand away warm. "He might have a slight fever, once we get him to the Baxter I can check for sure," he said, but Sue still looked worried. "Don't worry, he'll be alright."

Sue looked up at him surprised by the gentleness of his tone, she looked deep into his eyes and thought she saw a spark of something that looked like gentle caring but then it was gone. The blond woman shook her head and rubbed a hand through Will's messy black hair, pushing it away from his forehead.

The poor kid, he'd been through so much in the past two years. Sue felt tears well up in her eyes when she thought of it and pushed them down, now wasn't the time to think about them. Johnny patted her shoulder looking somber, as if he knew what she was thinking. She chanced a smile and Johnny grinned back that same old grin that he'd had for who knows how long.

"Hey, guys," Ben rumbled from the entrance to the tent. "Looks like our rides here," he sounded sour and a moment later Sue knew why. Waiting outside for them were two police cars, their lights blazing and police officers milling around looking nervous. And right behind the police cars was one large paddy wagon, the big vans that the police use when they're arresting more than three lawbreakers. Sue, Johnny, and Reed shared an embarrassed glance before looking to Ben.

The metal plated van was for him. Will came up behind the four adults rubbing a hand across his eyes, he still didn't look great but he looked a little better. "Is that our ride," he mumbled voice slightly slurred.

The fire lieutenant pushed his way through the assembled police men and EMT workers shouting, "Alright, alright nothing to see here. C'mon you Rubber Neckers enough standing around, I said move it." He came up to Reed his expression annoyed, "I'm sorry about this Mr. Richards but it was the best I could come up with on such short notice."

"It's alright-" Reed started but was cut off by Johnny shouting enthusiastically,

"It's better than alright, it's frickin' awesome! A police convoy, I get a police convoy!" He paced back and forth saying over and over how cool it was that he, Johnny Storm, was getting transported in a police convoy.

"Um, yeah," Reed said shaking his head, "It's really no problem lieutenant. We just want to get some down time to try and figure out what happened to us."

The African American man nodded and motioned with his hand, "C'mon the men are getting kinda antsy standin' around." He led the way across the cracked pavement littered with broken glass to the waiting convoy. Each of the officers waiting for them looked even more nervous when they caught sight of Ben trailing behind the group. Will may have been tired but he still saw the men sharing frightened glances with each other after glancing anxiously at Ben. And the teenager felt anger shoot through his veins.

He'd known Ben a good chunk of his life and he was a stand up guy. If you had a problem he would drop everything to come and help you. Will remembered the time of his first school dance back when he was eleven. And a girl had asked him to go with her, but it was formal and he didn't have anything to wear. His uncle and aunt had been on vacation at the time and couldn't help him but Ben could. Will had called and not ten minutes later the man was there on his doorstep with a wide selection of jackets and ties.

Ben was the closet thing Will had to a father and seeing people stare at him as if he was some sort of monster set his blood on fire. The teenager took an aggressive step forward but was pulled back by Sue's hand on his arm, "Just let it go Will," she whispered too low for Ben to hear. She had seen it too.

"But did you see the way they looked at him," Will protested his tired face twisted into anger.

"I know, but just let it be," Sue said, pain evident in her tone.

Will glared up at her but she glared right back and eventually he let it drop and followed her forlornly to the waiting police car. His last glance before he climbed into the vehicle was the pain and embarrassment on Ben's face so strong that it made his heart constrict. He only hoped that Reed would be able to find a way to fix them for Ben's sake.

--

The Baxter Building was an incredible sight. The building was at least forty stories tall and it looked to be old, but not crappy old. Will, his face pressed up against the window, couldn't help but stare in awe. _This is where we're staying! Man, this is way cool, _he ogled.

"You live here?" The boy asked while looking over at Reed.

Reed chuckled at the teen's hopeful expression, "Yes," he said and Will smiled. _For now, _Reed added, taking on a somber expression.

"Cool," Will murmured, his headache momentarily forgotten. He was starting to feel better but not one hundred percent, the excitement from seeing where he was going to stay had made him forget his ailments. The building was definitely a step up from what he was used to living in. "It's so … tall."

Reed glanced back at Will, surprise written across his face. "Will," the teenager turned back to Reed. "Is your- I mean do you like where you're living now?" Reed said, mentally wincing at his bluntness.

Will glanced back at him and even though he was trying to cover it up, Reed could see his change in mood immediately. "Oh um it's … great," Will murmured, trying to conjure up some enthusiasm but failing miserably.

Reed raised an eyebrow at the boy, "How does Angela treat you? Is she nice?" Angela was Will's Aunt on his mother's side. Reed had met the woman a few times and had extremely disliked her each time. She was completely self-centered and very unpleasant. He had no idea how she got custody of a child.

"Angela? Oh she's good. She kinda gets busy sometimes but her and James take good care of me." Throughout the whole explanation Will kept his eyes on the floor as he picked nervously at the hem of his sweatshirt.

"Who's James?"

Will rubbed the back of his neck, "James is Angela's boyfriend. He stays with us sometimes." _Please just don't say anything, Reed, _the boy begged mentally.

Reed looked at Will with a level gaze before he nodded as if he could hear what the boy was thinking. "We're here."

Will turned back to the window and sighed, that had been close. The police convoy rolled to a stop in front of the Baxter and Will reached for the door handle. The moment he opened the door a wave of sound hit him smack in the face. He nearly staggered and blinked his eyes quickly to block out the millions of flashing lights bombarding his corneas. The lights of the cameras made his headache return ten fold.

He stumbled back against the door of the car and grabbed onto it to keep himself from falling. Will felt his stomach shift uneasily and he was afraid he might be sick, right in front of all these people. But then he felt a reassuring hand touch him on the shoulder, "Will, are you okay?"

The teenager blinked up at Reed and nodded slowly, "Yeah, I-I think so."

"Let's get you inside," the scientist suggested and led the tired boy towards the doors of the Baxter. He had to pass through two large crowds of screaming girls, and guys alike, to reach the revolving doors to the lobby. They screeched even louder when Sue and Johnny appeared out of the second police car but quieted down a bit when Ben, loudly, exited the paddy wagon.

Will winced when he passed a group of teenage girls, who began to scream loudly upon seeing him. He rubbed his temples tiredly and continued on, falling quietly behind Reed. The teen sighed when he entered the Baxter and the sound levels dropped drastically behind him. Will glanced around at the fancy lobby and whistled his hands coming up to rest on his hips. He was certainly living the high life now.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Johnny said coming up behind his nephew.

"Yeah," Will agreed looking around once more. "Pretty nice."

* * *

ML: Heh, um like I said sorry for the lack of updates. I will try me complete best to update faster next time. Until then, I wish you ado.


	5. Tests

Disclaimer: I don't own the FF. I do, however, own William Storm. He-he!

Chapter 5: Tests

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" William Storm asked anxiously, from his position behind Johnny.

The blond haired man waved him off, grinning broadly. "Sure I'm sure," he whispered. The two Storms were crouched outside of one of Reed's many living rooms a large bowl filled with warm water, clutched in Johnny's hands.

"But he's not really in the best mood, Johnny," The teenager tried again, peeking into the room. His light brown eyes sought out the only occupant: a sleeping Benjamin Grimm. "And after the whole mirror thing I don't think he's gonna take this very well."

The newly dubbed Fantastic Five had been at Reed's home for about three days and during those days Johnny had done nothing but groan and complain about how bored he was. So now here he was about to play a prank on Ben and he had dragged Will into it as well. The strange illness that had plagued Will had suddenly gone away on the second day of their stay and the boy was feeling much better.

"He won't be too mad," Johnny stated his voice unconcerned. "Besides, this might not even work; it's like a scientific test or something." He looked back over his shoulder at Will and winked, "C'mon it'll be fine," and with that he slunk quietly into the room.

Will debated on whether or not to follow him before rolling his eyes and sneaking into the room as well. Johnny had positioned himself between Ben and the small coffee table across from the couch. He set the bowl of water down on the table, grinning evilly. Johnny bit the inside of his cheek in order to suppress the laughter bubbling in his throat.

The dark haired boy crouched down beside Johnny, unsmiling. For some reason messing with Ben seemed more fun when he wasn't so miserable. "Johnny," Will hissed keeping his voice low. "I really don't think he's going to find this funny."

"Of course not," Johnny agreed picking up one of Ben's enormous rocky hands in both of his, gently, so as not to wake him up. "But I sure will," Johnny placed Ben's hand into the bowl of water and waited, resisting the urge to clap his own hands together merrily. Will held his breath, praying to god that the water didn't do what it was supposed to do.

When after a minute of no response Johnny frowned, "Aw, man," he whined crossing his arms over his chest. Unfortunately his loud voice jolted Ben awake and the rock covered giant jerked his hand down, causing the bowl of water to spill all over his face.

Ben froze for a moment the warm water running down the cracks in his face. Then his eyes zeroed in on the horror stricken Will and the hysterically laughing Johnny. "Will! Johnny!" Ben bellowed rising from the couch in one fast movement.

"Oh crud," Will yelped and jumped up backing away slowly.

Johnny was trying to laugh and talk at the same time as he leaned on Will, "Oh, ha-ha my god!-snort- that was hilarious!" Ben growled and took an aggressive step forward. Johnny immediately stopped laughing his eyes going wide.

"Will, move very slowly towards the door, and then, RUN!" Johnny shouted sprinting from the room with Will hot on his heels.

"Get back here," Ben thundered, taking off as fast he could after the fleeing Storms.

"This is totally your fault," Will panted, as he raced along beside Johnny.

"I didn't think he'd take it this bad," Johnny argued searching for a place to hide. Will frowned but continued to run. The Storms took a sharp right turn, but slid to a stop at a dead end hallway. "Oops," Johnny gulped, his back pressed up against the far wall.

"Yeah, oops," Will grumbled. He turned around slowly to face the glaring Ben at the end of the hallway. The orange, rocky man cracked his knuckles menacingly and inched his way towards the cornered Storms.

Will swallowed nervously, searching for a way to get past the angry Ben with his face intact. _Oh duh! _Will almost smacked himself in the forehead. He could walk through walls! The teenager glanced at Johnny, a mocking grin planted on his lips. "Have fun, Johnny," he crowed before calling upon his powers.

Will felt a sort of tingling course its way up his arms and down his legs, almost as if his limbs had gone numb. The feeling collected in his chest making it almost hard for him to breathe. Before the power could collect any more he released it and stepped through the wall on his right. It was an odd feeling, he had come to realize. It felt like someone was tickling him all over with a feather duster.

The boy gasped and shivered when he came out on the other side of the wall. He rolled his shoulder and touched his face gingerly, laughing at himself for thinking that it might be gone. Will pressed his ear up against the wall just in time to hear Johnny shout, "Hey Ben! C'mon buddy, it was just a joke! I didn't even mean to-ach!"

Will winced, imaging the beating his poor uncle was about to receive. "Shouldn't have messed with a grumpy Ben, Johnny," he sighed and shook his head sadly.

--

Susan Storm hummed a quiet tune as she made her way towards Reed's main laboratory. It was a wide open room with a catwalk on the second level. Reed had called a "family meeting" sort of thing in that room ten minutes ago and she already knew what it was about.

Since arriving at the Baxter Building, Reed had done nothing but prepare his home for the tests that would hopefully help to find a way to change them back to normal. Sue had tried to get the scientist to take a break but he'd refused every time.

_So what else is knew? _The woman thought sourly, a frown creasing her forehead. _Why should I be surprised that he doesn't want to spend time with me? He always picks his work over everything else. _The thought made Sue stop and she shook her head.

Why was she thinking about Reed? It didn't matter that he didn't want to spend time with her, because she didn't think about him like that anymore. They weren't together so it didn't matter. _Exactly, _she thought walking towards her destination once more. She came into the large, open spaced room to see Reed standing in front of Will, Johnny and Ben, who had their back turned to her.

She came around to sit on the stool beside Will. Sue glanced over at him and saw that he was grinning secretively as his eyes danced with mischief. Becoming confused Sue looked at Johnny, who sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. His clothes were rumpled and torn in a few places, while his face had a couple scrapes on it. Even more confused, Sue looked lastly to Ben, who was smiling slightly to himself, a self satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"What is going on?" Sue demanded glaring at the three sitting beside her.

"Nothing."

"Ben beat me up."

"Revenge."

All three spoke up at the same time, Will looking innocent, Johnny annoyed and Ben satisfied.

Sue raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest, "What?"

Reed sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "Johnny played a prank on Ben and, well, he didn't take it too well."

"Damn straight," Ben nodded, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Listen, Pebbles, it was just a joke!" Johnny started turning on Ben with a furious expression.

"Guys! Guys calm down," Sue interjected scooting in between the glaring men. "Let's just listen to what Reed has to say, alright." She looked pointedly at the scientist who cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, as you know, I've been preparing my lab for the past few days and I'm ready to start testing."

Johnny's hand shot up and he started talking immediately after, "So what'll these tests be testing for?"

Reed rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It will be almost like a physical. I'll be testing the changes your bodies have undergone and the extent of your powers to understand how I'll be able to reverse whatever happened to us." The scientist looked around at the assembled group and clapped his hands together, "So, who wants to go first?"

Will and Johnny shared a glance and, as one, they picked their stools up and scooted back, leaving Ben out in front. The rock covered man glanced around him, appearing almost sheepish when Reed nodded at him.

"Awright, but I'm not gonna enjoy it," Ben grumbled and stood up following Reed and Sue into the next room.

"Five bucks says he breaks something," Johnny grinned turning to his nephew.

"You're on."

--

30 Minutes Later

Johnny and Will were sitting outside the main laboratory room playing a game of Texas Hold'em when a loud noise rang out through the entire top floor of the Baxter Building. "Whoa!" Will yelped, dropping his cards as he jumped to his feet.

"What was that?" Johnny asked, also leaping to his feet. The two shared a glance before looking towards the laboratory's swinging doors.

"Sounded like Ben," Will observed slowly, approaching the doors in the same manner. The two stuck their heads through the door and gasped at seeing Reed lying on top of Sue, both of which were on the floor. They looked up when the door opened and their faces burned a bright cherry red.

Johnny raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms at the same time. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like," Reed explained hurriedly, helping Sue to her feet.

"Really," Johnny said incredulously. While Will wondered what it actually looked like, because he didn't know what was going on.

He stared harder at the two blushing scientists, _why are they blushing? Unless-_ "oh gross! Were you two making out?!" Will shouted, his face displaying pure disgust at the nasty thought.

"No, no we weren't," Reed started but trailed off, staring at Sue helplessly.

"Reed just pushed me out of the way of that chair," She pointed to the broken remains of a wooden chair on the far side of the room. "We were testing Ben's reflexes and they're … really good." Everyone looked over to Ben who was looking sheepish again.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," the rocky man said nervously. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"That's putting it mildly," Reed mumbled, rubbing his shoulder gingerly.

"Right," Johnny still looked suspicious, but then he shrugged. "Whatever you guys say." He turned to walk away when Reed called him back by saying,

"We're done with Ben's tests, so who wants to go next?"

The blond haired man stopped for a moment before dashing out the door, leaving Will glaring after him. The teenager turned and glanced nervously at Reed and Sue, "Um, I guess that's me," he chuckled nervously, running a hand through his bushy hair.

"Alright, let's get started," Reed said, sounding almost eager. Will shifted his feet uncomfortably.

--

15 minutes later

"So, um what exactly are you doing?" Will asked, wincing as Reed pulled the insanely large needle from his upper arm. Once it was out he relaxed greatly and rubbed his stinging bicep, just as Sue placed a bandage over the cut. He rolled his black sleeve down and whimpered when his arm throbbed in pain; he hated shots.

"Right now, I'm checking to see how much your DNA was changed by the storm," Reed explained, injecting Will's blood into some sort of machine.

"Wow that is so incredibly … boring," the teenager rolled his eyes and Sue smacked his shoulder lightly.

"No it's not," She chastised him, smiling. "This is what's going to help change us back to normal."

"Yeah because normal is just _so_ great," Will grumbled sarcastically, spinning in a circle in his rolling chair. It wasn't that he wanted to keep his powers; he actually didn't like them at all. His pants had fallen off one too many times for his liking, and he was tired of phasing through his bed and the floor (that had been freaky). The boy just didn't want to go back to his Aunt's house, and if staying away from that place meant keeping his annoying powers he would take it.

Sue rolled her chair over next to Reed's and the two scientists whispered quietly to each other. "Uh, so is it bad or what?" Will asked, anxiously fingering his sweatshirt bottom.

They glanced up at him and Will noted their serious expressions with unease, his stomach shifted and he swallowed nervously. Reed looked away and cleared his throat, "It's not bad, but it's not what we hoped for either."

Will stared at him with wide eyes; he did not like the sound of that. "So what does that mean?" He asked shakily.

Reed ran a hand through his dark hair, "Your DNA is unstable."

The teenager blanched at him and waved his hand through the air, "Which means?! I'm not a scientist Reed!"

"Um, well you know those headaches you had a couple days ago? Well those came from using your powers … which are unstable." Will glared at Reed as if to say 'And!' The scientist tried again, "Every time you use your powers you'll have side effects, painful side effects, because your ability to phase through objects has changed your DNA."

Will's eyes widened even more and his mouth fell open, "W-what? What do you mean? Why are my powers unstable and no one else's are?" He stood up his hand clenched into fists, his light brown eyes blazing.

"Will honey, calm down," Sue said soothingly, as she placed her hands on her nephew's shoulders.

"I can't calm down Aunt Sue! Every time I use my powers I'm gonna get hurt! How can I calm down?!" The boy shouted, falling into hysterics. He didn't understand why this was happening and why him? Why did everything bad always happen to him?

"Will, Will, it's okay," Reed was talking now, trying his best to placate the scared boy. "It won't happen every time, just if you over use your powers, and it won't matter because I'm going to find a way to cure us."

The teenager's breathing began to slow down and he threw himself into his Aunt's arms, clinging to her tightly. "So-so I'm not gonna die or anything?" He asked, forcing back the tears stinging his eyes.

"No, Will no you're going to be fine," Sue patted his black mop of hair and looked at Reed.

He stared back at her and spoke, "As long as you don't over use your powers you'll be fine. And I will figure out how to change us back. I promise."

ML: Well, as ya can see Reed's making a bunch of promises. And now you see the downside to Will's powers. He may be able to have fun but it comes at a price. Like with all good things there's always a downside. Whoa, that was a depressing sentence. Next chapter will hopefully be soon.


End file.
